cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley McKnight
Overview }} She can be found outside the University. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By is open to all villains at level 14. She is closed off at 20 or after you finish the Origin of Power arc, then will open again at 30 for the remaining missions. New Contact(s) * Imperious Information Midnight Squad Member Ashley McKnight is a member of the Midnight Squad. She was initiated into the group on the same day that the Rikti invaded. She watched as many of her new members were killed as the Rikti assaulted the magical groups first and foremost. Ever since that day, she's been one of the more controversial members of the Midnight Squad, believing that the two events occurred at the same time for a reason. She sees it as her mission as a Midnighter to bring down the Rikti. Initial Contact When you were a kid, did your parents ever say to you, 'Hey, , you want to see something really scary?' Then they would go 'BOO' or some silly thing like that? Well, my parents did that, too, only what they showed me was a Dark Void Beast they were keeping locked up in our basement. That was the day I got my first grey hair. I was eight. You would think I would have been afraid, but I wasn't. I found the beast, and what he meant to the world around me, fascinating. Imagine, this simple little world we have with people and jobs and buildings and right in the middle of it is the creature from another realm who swallows light and speaks in quasi starbursts. My father told me it couldn't even perceive our presence or where it actually was. It was that alien. Amazing. I've worked with my father and his group to unravel the secret world around us ever since. No More Missions Our work here is done. You've been a great help to the Midnight Squad and I fully expect you'll find your future with us...interesting, to say the least. Contact out of range Levels 1 - 13 I have something, but I don't think you can handle it. It's pretty far out there on the insanity scale. Come back when you're level 14. Levels 20 - 29 I have something, but I don't think you can handle it. It's pretty far out there on the insanity scale. Come back when you're level 30. Store Ashley does not sell Enhancements or Inspirations. The Origin of Power (Story Arc) Souvenir The Origin of Power You look at one of the ancient tablets that you 'forgot' to return to Ashley McKnight and are reminded of the events you've come to know as... The Origin of Power Ashley McKnight sent you all over Cap Au Diable to talk to different villains. Each villain was from a different origin. You talked to Tarikoss about magic, Marshal Brass regarding his natural skill and training and the Golden Roller about technology. You even spoke with Dr. Shelly Percey about her experiments on humans and with Dr. Dmitri Krylov regarding the creation of the mutant origin during the late thirties. All of this showed you the history of origins... of powers. However, it wasn't complete until the Circle of Thorns decided to try and corrupt that power that you got to take action. They had found an ancient cave filled with tablets. These tablets were said to hold the secrets of power and the Thorns were attempting to bend that power to their own end, taking it away from you. Thankfully, you don't mind getting a little dirty. You went through that cave and made sure no one, not even Ashley McKnight, would be able to use those tablets to their advantage. No one except you, of course. Briefing You might not want to hear this, but there is more to your abilities than a simple twist of fate. You're connected to something bigger than you or I. It's the one thing that ties all of us together, not just in the Rogue Isles and Paragon City, but all of us, through all time. It's . Where it comes from, how it changes and what it means to us now. It's true, this is a history lesson of sorts, but it's also an instruction manual. This task is not full of combat and near death experience. So, if that's what you're after, perhaps it's best you go elsewhere and steal something or mug someone. If you are interested, perhaps you'll learn something. Mission Acceptance Well done. I thought I saw more depth in those eyes than just a dumb thug. But, I digress. So, your first lesson is to speak with a mystic here in Cap Au Diable. His name is Tarikoss. He should be able to guide you through the ways of Magic. Unnecessary Solicitation Debriefing Virgil Tarikoss is not a man who wastes time, or words. I doubt you got much out of him, even if you are of magic origin. However, I hope what you did get was at least enlightening regarding his view of where magic comes from. In the future, feel free to call me on my cell. Briefing Dr. Shelly Percey is known for her research and testing of meta humans. I would say she's an expert when it comes to the origin of science only because she's likely created a few herself. She, above all else in Cap, could tell you about the science origin. Mission Acceptance Dr. Percey's research has caused her to work with many of the groups here in Cap, including Dr. Aeon himself. However, I don't believe the two of them are very close. Unnecessary Solicitation . I have seen many things in my 'research' on the metahuman population. The one thing that I have noticed more than any other is the adaptive nature of the human body. Where other species would simply curl up and die after being bombarded by countless rays of radiation, the human body adapts and overcomes. It's really very beautiful.}} Debriefing Dr. Shelly Percey is an interesting woman and by interesting I mean creepy. I hope she didn't invite you into her lab. She tried that with me once. I think she still has a scar from where I jabbed the syringe into her neck. But I'm on a tangent... I'm glad you talked to her. I hope she gave you some useful information. Briefing There's a guy here who is in charge of all Arachnos military operations in Cap Au Diable. His name is Marshal Brass. He got to his place in the world with no powers or technology of any kind. He's a natural. I'd like you to talk to him about what sets him apart from other men. Mission Acceptance Marshal Brass is a man I have yet to figure out. He works for Arachnos, yet I believe he is a good man. My father would tell me I'm just partial to a man in a uniform, perhaps. Unnecessary Solicitation , I do not know if this is the best time for me to be seen with you. Something is going on in this city and it's making everyone nervous. Be quick about it. What intel do you seek?}} Debriefing What did you learn from Brass? Really? Huh, I would have expected him to be more forthcoming. I wonder if he's hiding something. Briefing You should get a kick out of this one. I was trying to find a technology contact you could talk to and the only one I came up with was Golden Roller. I hear he's been linked to the Gold Brickers and Lord Midas as well. You up for a little chat? Mission Acceptance Odds are he'll try and scam you, but just get in and get any information you can and get out. Unnecessary Solicitation Debriefing Like I said, the Golden Roller is an interesting character. I hope you learned something useful from him. Briefing You should really go talk to Dmitri Krylov. He's an expert in Mutants. Granted, I think he got that way from performing a number of experiments on them. Mission Acceptance Dmitri would know better than anyone else the history of Mutants. If you get the chance, ask him if he knows my father. That should give you a good laugh. Unnecessary Solicitation . Mutants are not people born differently. They are simply... NOT human. This mutation, as the layman calls it, is not an old occurrence. My research shows no record of a mutant before 1938. Interesting, nyet?}} Debriefing As I said, Dmitri knows a lot about mutants... What? He asked about my father? Not surprising, since my father chased him halfway across the globe a number of years ago. He never told me what it was about, but I can only guess it had to do with Dmitri's experiments. Briefing So, I hoped we'd be able to avoid this, but it doesn't look like it. While you were off talking to the different people about their origins, the Circle of Thorns have gotten wind of what's going on. They're up to something and I'm going to need your help to stop it. Mission Acceptance They've unearthed some old relics and are beginning to ask the same questions we are regarding powers and their origin. Honestly, this scares the snot out of me because if these guys can get a handle on where powers come from and how to control them, then the world will be in a bad place. Please, get in there and stop them. I know this isn't your sort of thing, but what they're doing affects all of us, hero or villain. Enemies Notable NPCs * Qelrend After completing the mission objectives you will earn the Origin of Power Badge: '''Debriefing' Without those relics, the Circle will not be able to command the powers to their will. The history books of the Midnighters talk of a time when one origin commanded all the power to themselves. That one origin reigned over all others commanded any who were without like slaves. It was really a dark day. Thank you for taking the time to go over this history with me. I hope you found some useful information out of it. Midnight's Hand (Story Arc) Souvenir Collect the Amulets of Corax Briefing Hello, . Are you interested in helping out an organization that deals with the invisible world of the occult and arcane? A world that exists directly on top of this one with both the power and the desire to reach across the void and snuff us out like so many little wooden matches? Before I can even begin to explain to you about our group or take your name to my keepers, I need a show of loyalty from you. I'm sure you're used to that type of thing - what with all the 'chosen one' rhetoric being thrown around these islands. Mission Acceptance Knowledge is the currency of the mind. Without it we are left broke and destitute along the path of life. You don't like being broke do you? That's likely why you took up this life of crime in the first place. Well, my group needs a withdrawal from the bank of knowledge. We're willing to pay you handsomely for it as well. Currently, this bank is located in a Circle of Thorns occupied cave and is being guarded by four of their more powerful mages. What we want is in the form of 4 amulets known as the amulets of Corax. Collect these amulets for us and bring them to me. For your own safety, do not look upon or open the amulets in any way. I myself have never seen them, but legend speaks of men being turned to stone simply by looking upon it. Unnecessary Solicitation These amulets are from an ancient land known as Cimerora. It is our belief that the Origin of Power, what nomenclature refers to as a Super Being, started there. Collecting these amulets will allow us to determine the validity of this theory. I'm sure the Circle of Thorns seek these amulets for a similar purpose. If I had to guess, they want to taint the origins to favor their path of magic, or bring back a path that has long since been lost. Either way, we can't let that happen. Primary Enemies Debriefing The amulets of Corax. With these we should be able to see into the past and discover the origin of power that still guides us today. You seem agitated. Did you look into these amulets? I warned you against it. I hope you still have some of your sanity. There's plenty of work to be done and the last thing I need is you getting locked up in the nut house. In the future, feel free to call me on my cell. Get information Briefing You did good on that last job, but now it's time for me to level with you. I'm with the Midnight Squad. Our history is long and complex, but all you need to know is that we're going after the Rikti in a big way. We don't have the man power like the Vanguard, but with our knowledge, we don't need it. I'm personally investigating the Rikti and Lost connection. Are you up for lending me a hand? I know it's not your usual smash and grab, but something interesting might come up. Mission Acceptance I've gotten a coded message from one of my fellow Midnighters. The Rikti are up to something concerning the Lost and magic. This concerns us greatly. The Lost have always been the Rikti fan boys, but there's something more going on here. I was told to send in my most disposable acolyte to gather whatever information they could find. Honestly, that's you. But you did so well on that last mission, I'm not too worried about you getting killed by the Rikti. So, if you want to be a part of the Midnight Squad, consider this part of your initiation fee. Unnecessary Solicitation I still need you to track down what the Rikti are doing with the Lost. I've gotten as much information on my own as I can. There's a Lost group holed up in a warehouse around here. Go there and 'collect' whatever information you can in whatever method you use to collect it. Primary Enemies Debriefing I"m not sure if these crystals are exactly what we're looking for, but I'll hand them over to the Squad and see what they can make out of them. What interests me more is the Lost being used in some sort of experiment performed by the Rikti. What were the Rikti doing to those Lost? I'll have to think about this some more. Get Information Briefing I just got word that the Rikti and the Circle of Thorns are fighting in one of the recently discovered ancient catacombs. The coded message I received says that the Rikti and the Thorns are looking for something. Well, the Midnight Squad wants it too. You up for a little smash and grab? Mission Acceptance There are two powerful beings of magic and science fighting it out deep underground. Hal'Nort is leading the charge (against?) the Circle of Thorns and someone or something known as Elemtron is fighting back. You're going to need to take out these two in order to get whatever it is they have found. I've gotten confirmation from my keepers. If you complete this and get us whatever it is that they're fighting over, you will be made a member of the Midnight Squad. Unnecessary Solicitation You still have to take Elemtron and Hal'Nort out. You're going to have to bring back whatever it was that they were fighting over as well. Without that, there's no way you'll be brought into the fold of the Midnighters. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Stingrel (Boss) * Ule'tin (Boss) * Hal'Nort (Boss) * Elemtron (Boss) Debriefing The Nymphus Visage... But I thought it was lost. Where did they get this from? Have you looked through it? Montague tells me that those who look through it see their own future. What did you see, ? With this mask you have proven yourself a worthy member of the Midnight Squad. You can now access the Midnighter Club. This door behind me is not the entrance to the club, but it will lead you there. Meet Imperious Briefing Have you ever heard of Cimerora, ? Ever since Ouroboros started altering the timeline, one of our other Midnighters, a man by the name of Montague Castanella became aware of a gift he had. He can perceive the changes in a timeline, yet he is unaffected by them. This has made him aware of some other alterations throughout time. Because of this, I need you to meet someone. His name is Imperious. He is not of this time or place, but the Midnighters feel that his need and the need of his people transcend both of those. Mission Acceptance To get to Cimerora, we're going to 'bypass' Ouroboros. We'd prefer them not to be involved in this particular mission. We've procured an Aspect of the Pillar. This crystal has been attuned to take you to Cimerora and nowhere else. We've kept the crystal hidden within the Midnighter Club. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to go into the Midnighter Club, enter the secret room and travel to Cimerora through the aspect of the crystal. Once you're there, you must meet up with Imperious. He will guide you on what to do from there. Notable NPCs ;Midnighter :Greetings, ! Welcome to Cimerora! :N''ow, before you leave, you might want to make a few mental adjustments. You're not, as they say, in Kansas anymore. What you will find is a shock to your senses. You are now in the ancient Mediterraniean and we have made some, ehm, 'adjustments' for your convenience. As you went through the Aspect of the Pillar, you were 'appropriated' with some very powerful spells so, with our aid, you should now have no problems understanding the citizens here and contacting certain people from afar. It's a magical coup, to be sure, and one you do not need specifics about at this time.'' :Also, if you are defeated, you will re-emerge here in this cave, as we have intalled modified MediCom Teleporters. They're not fancy, but quite functional. :Do make your way over to Senator Aquila on your way into Cimerora. He'll be able to acquaint you further with this stretch of ancient heaven. ;Imperious :Well met, traveler. I have met with members of your clan the Midnight Squad. You are a strange, but determined lot. When you first arrived here, I thought you were of Romulus' men, disguised in some eccentric garb. I have come to understand you Midnighters for what you really are, traelers from afar, come to aid me in my time of need. :From the look of you, I doubt you understand why you are here. But I assure you, Destined One, the Sybils tell me your path is tied to my own. If I do not return to power and that traitor Romulus remains upon my throne, your fate is doomed before it even begins. For now, our goals are shared. :Before you go, know this: valor and justice are traits I hold above all others. However... I am a man who is willing to do whatever it takes to reach my ends. This is something others from your time seem squeamish towards. Something tells me you will not have that problem. :Come then, let us paint the stones with the blood of our enemies! See Also Possible Bug Alert I just had an issue with a teammate trying to do the Midnight's Hand mission, he was told come back at 30. He said he did the Origin of Power mission with a friend earlier, but had not done her earlier mission. So, it's possible that if you participate in the Origin of Power story arc before doing the Midnight Club arc, it might bug you. RagabashMoon 08:59, 22 May 2008 (UTC)